SPELLTALIA
by WhoAmIinTheFirstPlace
Summary: A random story that I picked up when trying to memorize my spelling list on te day of my test and got it in an instant. XD
1. Spelling for the day

Hi! Our English teacher gave us a spelling list for a test and I kind of lost the list so I was in a rush on the day of the test. Guess what? I got it in less than twenty minutes and I really want to share with u guys my magical solution thanks to…. HETALIA! XD

During his shed cleaning, England recounted keeping his diary there where his distorted memories are kept due to some circumstances. It was found incredible that he survived the mass genocide created by Prussia. Germany was very irritated that he had to send a humanitarian to England's house. His confidant was America, conditional of a supply of hamburgers. This ended with a strangling of America by Germany which is not appropriate. America commented that English slang was hilarious which ended up making England getting angry. Please take note that this tale is fictional and is apprehensive. The pensioner Austria was menacing due to his convenience. His piano was sentimental before being blown up into bits by England's cooking. This autobiography portrays the idiocy of the nations and the insights of their everyday lives. France later threatened England with his reminiscences which made everyone nostalgic. Soon turmoil brewed with France's usual expressiveness which England finds it revolting. Poor and ignorant America just sat there eating hamburgers while Japan came in an informal way to tell him that his turn to be beaten up was next.

Spelling list

Recounted

Diary

Memories

Circumstances

Incredible

Genocide

Humanitarian

Confidant

Conditional

Strangling

Appropriate

Slang

Hilarious

Fictional

Apprehensive

Pensioner

Menacing

Convenience

Sentimental

Autobiography

Portray

Insights

Threatened

Reminiscences

Nostalgia

Turmoil

Expressiveness

Revolting

Poor and Ignorant

Informal

Have fun! Anything can be hetaliarised if you try XD!


	2. Geotalia!

**Volcanoes**

Epic Facts and fictions

Japan is a land created by volcano eruptions!

America wanted independence so much that even the North American Plate move away from the Eurasian Plate!

Oh my! Play the wedding music; it's the Pacific Ring of Fire! Worth $1000000

Continents form because of Scrat chasing after his acorn on the Earth's core. See Ice age continental drift trailer.

Types of Volcanoes

Active volcanoes=Germany (blows frequently especially at Italy)

Dormant volcanoes (sleeping volcanoes) =Greece (u will know it anytime)

Extinct volcanoes=uh…. Grandpa Rome?

Indonesia lies along the pacific ring of fire *start the music!* and is the country with the most number of active volcanoes*now I know why his satay is very good* After Japan, Indonesia is the second country in the world that experiences the most number of eruptions. (Japan and Indonesia looking at fireworks.)

Volcano Ashes:

Why they are dangerous.

They can cause breathing difficulties, Skin diseases, diarrhea and serious eye infections.

Compare it to England's lunch:

It is so horrible that a whiff of it can cause serious respiratory problems, when you touch it you might get rashes, if you eat it (please do not try this at home) you might get diarrhea or worse and it is so horrible to look that it can give you serious eye infections.

Vulcanicity!

Is basically the effect that happened after America shakes his soda.

A volcano between France and England is formed when they were fighting and pushing each other. Or so I think.


	3. Poetalia

Italy's new song for the scary nations,

"Germany is terrifying sometimes,

It ranges from head to toe

And a giant shoe for show.

England is scary,

His food equals to Volcanic ash

And summoning the wrong stuffs

His brides long time ago,

Wore so many jewels that

Two men had to lift them so.

America is horrifying,

Especially how big he can grow,

Especially how fit he can stay,

From all the burgers and hot dog rolls.

With his chainsaw that he wave around,

Now, Canada, America's property is found

Russia is terrifying,

You will agree too

With his faucet, he is invincible

But this might be your last day

If he hits you out of the blue.

France is a moron,

That's all I can say,

His food rocks

But his personality is stoned

And I pity those roses,

Who met their fate, worse than scones"


	4. Geotalia! :Axis version of 'weathering'

A complete touch up on the Secondary topic "Weathering." XD from the trio of 1F

Geotalia: Intro on Weathering (this is my friend's, not mine, but I did a little… bit of editing XD)

Italy: Ciao~ this is Italia speaking! Doitsu said that if I manage to teach you about weathering, he would let me eat pasta for the whole month of September! PASTAAA…

Germany: Shut up Italy! Concentrate!

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu, don't be angry. Want some pasta? Ve` Actually, weathering is like making PASTA! To make pasta, you have to break up ingredients (or in the case of weathering, rocks) progressively into smaller fragments!

Germany: …..Gott

Italy: Ve~ and just like pasta, there are many ways how weathering can occur.

Ve~ water is important in both weathering and PASTA! Unfortunately, weathering is a very bad cook (Just like England!) rainwater with carbon dioxide when mixed forms a carbonic acid, which dissolve certain type of rocks! Ve! I suddenly remember the time when England mistook the bottle of vinegar with water and added all of it into his bucket of water he collected for cooking and then…

England: SHUT UP! STOP RUBBING IT IN! *starts chasing Italy and throwing scones at him*

Italy: *while running* Ve, I almost forgot to say! When an acidic rainwater seeps into cracks in limestone, they dissolve part of the rocks (like that time, England's scone's butter melted the spoon!) Overtime, the acidic rainwater can wear down enough limestone to form caves! (Although if you eat England's food, you only get cavities, not caves)

England: Why you bloody git! Start swearing with the name of every saint in the calendar!

France pops out of nowhere and drags England away.

England: You macaroni wanker! LET ME GO!

France: Italy, mo'n ami, please continue~ *winks at Italy with his usual expression.*

Italy: Thanks big brother France! Ve~ another step involved in making pasta is to heat it all up! Heat also plays a part in making pasta, I mean, wearing down rocks. Places with large changes in temperature, such as in the desert or England's oven (He keeps forgetting he's using it and switches it off) causes the surface layers of rocks/scones (they are the same thing right?) to expand in the heat of the sun/oven. However, the inside of a rock remains cool as rocks/scones are poor conductors of heat. Ve~ also at night, when Germany and I are sleeping, the temperature drops (England screams bloody hell gives up and falls asleep.) the surface layers of the rock/scone cools down and contracts faster than the inside of the rock/scone. This constant expansion and contraction weakens the surface layer of the rock/scone. If water is present, the rock/scone will go "crack" and the surface layer will break off into many tiny bits just like England's scones

England: That's it! This is the last straw!

Italy: Ve~ but there is a pile of them over there that America uses to drink his soda, wait, are you drinking soda? ...Ve~ don't hurt me! I have relatives in London. *Waves white flag and ran away.* "PAST-AHHH!"

Germany: *face palm* I swear that boy has no brains. Even if he does, he'd dump it full with pasta. (Gott, I'd make him go on a diet) Anyway, since Italy was doing just fine, I'd better follow his theme! For starters, another factor that that helps weathering is ice. I guess I put ice inside my beer and, erm…. (Gott, how does he form these connection to food! Of all things, FOOD!" Well anyway, on a high mountain (maybe the Swiss Alps) =Author message: YAY! RED CROSS! = water from melting snow or rain may enter cracks or rocks (imagine you entered Switzerland's house.) at night when the temperature falls below 0 degrees Celsius (and Switzerland gets cold and harsh), the water turns into ice, expands and cause cracks in the rocks to widen. (Swiss pushes you hard against the wall, slowly cracking it as his trigger finger twitches.. During the day the Ice melts back into water. This alternate freezing of water and melting the ice causes cracks to become wide, eventually causing the rock to crack (although kids never ever visits Swiss's house more than once.

*Phone rang from nowhere* Germany picked up the phone.

Italy: HELP! England got carried away and chased us right into Switzerland's house! WAHHH! XO

England: Bloody hell, LET ME OUT! Bang* Bang* Bang*

Germany: well I got to save that guy again! Japan, would you take over the rest?

Japan: Certainly. The final factor for weathering is plant growth. For example, the wind may deposit seeds into that crack of rocks (reminds me of America randomly entering my house.) As the seeds grow into plants, the roots grow into the cracks of the rocks and force them to open. *pictures America forcing his door open* Over time, an entire rock can fall apart if the force is strong enough (oh no! would this be the fate of my house?)

America: HAHAHAHA! Yo Japan! The awesome hero is at your house cooking some burgers. I'm microwaving one right now. Look! There's smoke coming from the oven!

Japan: please excuse me. *Runs like his life depends on it.* (wait a minute, his life really do depends on it)

KABOOOOM! *oven exploded*

The end XD


	5. Scientalia

Germany: Alright! Today I am going to teach you about Separating Mixtures. First…

France: Germany, you're too stiff! Now let the Allies take it from here. *Chu~*

England: Revolting…

France: now let's start *takes out a book,* Mixtures are like couples during valentines,

Russia: or a family during Christmas, by the way Ded-Moroz starts to move around after the 25th

America: GYAAAAH!

France: back to the topic, like couples, mixtures have different components (girls) and different properties (guys). Separating mixtures is differentiating component with properties. Or two couple breaking up (which I discourage the most *Chu~*) Now I will explain the Magnetic Separation which is using magnet to separate magnetic material from non magnetic material or in valentines' case, the girl found another hot guy, smacked the other guy and dated the hot guy while the injured guy spent valentines worse than Saint Valentines himself.

Germany: What the… Gott, the Allies are impossible.

Italy: Nice job, big brother France. What about England? Ve~

England: God Save the Queen, I have no idea how that wine bastard draw a connection with women and relationships GAHHH! Now I will be continuing with Filtration, which is separating an insoluble solute from a mixture. (I wish I could do that to prevent France from randomly entering my house! Right, I'll make a barrier of my own to prevent that wine bastard from coming inside my house!) ABRACADABRA!

Russia came out from magic circle.

Russia: you called?

England and Russia stares at each other.

America: the great hero's turn is here! Let's EVAPORATE! XD It's like when England is cooking! I can still remember how England forgot his soup and all the water evaporated and his ingredients were left and got as hard as a rock. Boy did he get a hard time cleaning with all of them stuck to the pot. And Evaporation is everywhere like china's Chinatown XD

England: SHUT UP AMERICA! Why must it always be about my food! *throwing cannonscones*

China: Aiyah! Stop fighting you all!

America: a special cake for the season. XD

Russia: That doesn't look like something to be eaten.

China: Now it's my turn to teach you guys about Distillation. Lets think about England and France for example, England and France are living together (soluble with each other)

Russia: They have become one (^J^)

China: … You can say that. And one day, France did something revolting (or in scientific terms, heat) and England became so angry (process: Boiling) and moved out of the house .On the way (water vapour condenses in the cool condenser) England cools down and was happily ever after in his new home (water droplet goes to another container.) France was well prepared though. Without the boiling chips, the house would be destroyed with England's scones.

Canada: Wow… Distillation is so cool!

China: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada.

China: well then Canada, what do you know about separation of mixtures?

Canada: I know about fractional distillation, which all the liquids in the mixture resembles everybody. Since it is the use of heat to separate each liquid of different boiling point/anger management level. So, if we are all inside one house(Mixture of liquids) , England will be the first one to go out of the house since he have low anger management level/ low boiling point (Separated) and next would be China then, France, America, Russia and me… um… are you listening?

Russia: Today is a lovely weather isn't it. I wonder what the Baltic nations are doing. Anyway, fighting and violence is no good (^J^) I'll be covering the last topic now. The last topic will be Chromatography. KolKolKol Lets see how I can explain this. Okay, Chromatography is investigating food colourings used in food, forged signature and etc. (imagine that I am the water, and one end of the paper in with me and in the middle of the paper are the Baltic nations. I run up the paper and to the nations. When they notice that I was just beside them, they started running but Latvia was very slow, Estonia was the second fastest and Lithuania is the fastest. That's how they got separated (^J^) with chromatography.

Germany: Gott… (face palm)

Italy: Anyone wants pasta

Japan: marvelous *writes down notes*


	6. Mathalia

I JUST FIGURED OUT AN AWESOME METHOD TO REMEMBER THE NAMES OF POLYGONS. (skip no.2 if ya want. I warn ya it reflects how pervy im getting)

: 5 sides

" OH MY GOSH LIET YESTERDAY WAS LIKE SO HORRIBLE! I LIKE WANTED 5 DIFFERENT COLOURED PENS TO COLOUR MY FIVE FINGERS IN DIFFERENT COLOURS SO I LIKE WENT TO THE PENTAGON IN THE USA SINCE IT CLAIMS TO HAAVE PENS IN ITS NAME BUT AMERICA WAS LIKE DUDE GET OUTTA HERE AND SHOT ME WITH A RAILGUN"

"Seriously Poland, the pentagon is America's military base (.org/wiki/The_Pentagon) its called a pentagon because of its shape"

"Oh...I like so totally knew that"

facepalm

: 6 sides

"Ohonhonhonhon! Hexagon Ohonhonhon!"

" Whats wrong with france ying-guo-ahen? He's been like this from Mon-Sat (6 whole days) If he continues to be like this I'll die on Sunday and be buried on Monday"

"He just bloody figured out what happens when you change the h in the word to a s"

"I'll pretend it means gender ahen"

: 7 sides

"I guess you'll need a helptagon on Sunday too ahen ( 7th day of the week) hahahaha"

" I dont bloody get it "

"Stupid European I meant it as a Heptagon coz if you aadd a L in heptagon you get a helptagon"

"stupid chinese jokes...wait ...no...not the wok...ahhhhhh!'

- Octopus-8 sides

Imagining swiss dancing octopus-style should do the trick

5. Nonagon-9 sides non in french is no

"Eat 10 of my scones"

"Non"

"fine 9"

"Non"

"Does it taste that bad?"

" Absolutely"

"Shut it froggie"

Decagon-10 sides

Decade

Hope this brought a smmile on your face!

From the trio of 1F, Samantha Hui.

Not Randomlysadistic's work. Give her the reviews XD


	7. scientalicPoetalia

France takes out his book

And what do you see

A whole chapter on speed and density!

The SI unit, America says, is the metre per second he boasted again

Then England appears with scones and caused a large racket.

HE explained average speed

With examples of Italy running (total distance)

Divided by how long Germany takes to catch him (total time)

Russia came in and was confused

The Baltics started scurry before he fuses

And Russia found out that,

When you divide the distance they ran, with the time they took,

You get their speed

Luckily for the Baltics, Russia looks quite obese

Then the chapter went on to density

And all the nations went for a swim,

And to their surprise, England was the one to sink.

France said, 'he has too much density… He is dense himself"

Then Italy but in and said

"Pirates are suppose to sink"

China was really irritated

And America laughed

The panda and kumajiro jumped in for a splash

And they concluded that you can find density

When you use volume to divide Mass

And the things that have more density like England

Will sink in things that are less dense like Italy.

REWIEW XD or else I will lose heart at writing. *bows*


	8. Chugoku specialHistalia

China's story

Hi, I'm China. I was said to be born in the valley of the Yellow river and like its name, the river is yellow, aru~ My place was very fertile but it is sometimes very dangerous since floods occurs frequently. Around 3000 BCE, my bosses came about. One is Yangshao and another, Longshan. Longshan was much smarter, he live in walled houses and grew rice and millets. He also keep pets like cows, sheeps and pigs too. And he made beautiful pottery for me. Yangshao on the other hand is very traditional and uses tools made of stone and bone aru~

Then Longshan gave birth to Shang. Aiyah! XD So cute! People once thought Shang was once a myth and thought he didn't exist like England's fairies. Oh I forgot Xia but she still is unnoticed by people like Canada… Well at least people found Shang's existence in the 1920s so I'm glad. Shang did something different from Longshan, and my second bosses came in as king. He ruled Shang and Shang was an excellent farmer, trader, priest and craftsman. He gave me some weapons, wine cups and jars as a present aru! I think I still have them inside my closet. And he even told my fortune with the oracles bones aru! But children turns into pervertic adults and my second boss was pervertic so I had to side with Zhou and Zhou killed Shang…..

Then Zhou renamed himself western Zhou and went on with the Shang traditions except the perverted part. But Western Zhou's boss was killed, and his son had to flee eastwards with little Eastern Zhou. Little Eastern Zhou was not really little and he became a father of the warring states and they were all fighting over each other. Zhao was most cultured, Chu was the most built and Qin was the most powerful. Then my true boss came. He was….

To be continued…. Maybe XD

Today is quite short but plz give me the reviews and to China too for working very hard. Thank you China for participating today.

China: No problem aru!


	9. Artalia

Canada=Colour

Thinks=Texture

Spain=Space

Feeds=Form

Dogs=Dot

Like=Line

Sweden=Shape

Prussia=Pattern

Became=Balance

Very=Variety and contrast

Erotic=Emphasis

Upon=Unity and Harmony

Reading=Rhythm and movement

Pasta! XDProportion and scale

I know today is very few but... Do NOt Fear! I am here (and not dead yet XD)


	10. Scientaliaworld meeting part 1

One day… in the meeting where all the G8 are present….

America: As you can see, across the globe, many micropipettes have gone missing! *England drinking tea* This however is bad news to the society of the scientific world as without them, further scientific studies cannot be continued! So we must stand together and solve this mystery of the missing micropipettes! …By the way, what's a micropipette?

Japan: *nervous* a micropipette is a device used for measuring small volumes accurately. *Draws out a chart out of nowhere* It has a disposable micropipette tip , ejector arm release collar, digital volume indicator, volume adjustment knob, plunger button, tip ejector button and lastly a plastic body…

England: You seem to know a lot about them! Don't tell me you are behind this mystery!

Japan: Eh! No…

China: I can see Japan trying to take over the world of science with that plan aru~

Japan: No, you are getting it wrong…

Germany: Shut up! All of you! To solve this mystery, we must not be biased and learn all things related to this micropipette. First,

France: Let me explain this *Chu~*

England: I would appreciate it if that wine bastard doesn't give fly kisses randomly…

France: Well, the Unit used in a micropipette is microlitre and it ranges from 0.1 to 10 microlitre for the small volume, 10 to 100 for Medium and 100 to 100 microlitre for the large volume. (I think England is the one who needs that the most.) He keep putting in the wrong measurement of water for his scones)

England: I don't need it Froggy!

Canada: you handle it by grasping the micropipette with your palm around the plastic body and thumb on your plunger… though it seems wrong somehow….

Everyone: Who are you?

Canada: *sweat drop* I'm Canada…

Germany: Ok, this is going well, Italy! Tell us how to use this micropipette!

Italy: Ve~ but…. Ok…. First, you press the plunger button to first stop… (WAH! I CAN'T take it! *waves white flag and ran away*

Germany: Grr… that boy….

Please review. I appreciate your reviews, good or bad XD since that gives me the strength to write knowing that someone is reading and have this story in their mind enough to review. *bow*


	11. Digestion! Germany's weird lesson

Hetalia Digestion… XD

America eating burgers*

England: Don't you get tired of eating the same thing every minute of the day?

America: No sir XD a least its better than English cuisine.

England: Why you bloody git! *chased America*

Germany: Ok! Today our topic will be on digestion! Take out your textbook!

Italy: Hai! Look! Germany, there's pasta in the textbook! Ve~

Germany: Ahem… Our topic will start off with the three main nutrients, they are basically Carbohydrates, Proteins and lastly Fats.

Italy: I know, I know! The three nutrients are like my pasta~! In beef ball Bolognese, Carbohydrates are found in the pasta, the proteins are in the meat and fats are in the oil I used to make pasta! Ve~

Germany: gott…

*America and England suddenly runs into the class*

America: I'll be explaining the Carbohydrates part. Carbohydrates are the main source of energy. And its found in my bun used for burgers XD

England: And that explains his hyperactive personality

America: There are many kind of sugars such as glucose and sucrose. An glucose is found in ripe fruits. Sucrose is found in sugar cane. Well I doubt there's anything but nuclear waste in Iggy's scones.

England: YOU! *Draws out sword*

America: Bye, bye kids XD have a nice day!

*room suddenly turns quiet*

Germany: *face palm* what was that… just now? Well, back to topic. Proteins are used for growth and repair of damage tissues…

Italy: Then if I eat protein rich food, will I grow taller, Germany?

Germany: Uh... yeah…

*Magic circle forms and Russia pops out*

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol *levitates upwards from magic circle* Hello kids, I will be assisting you in explaining the last nutrient, fats. Fats also provide us with energy and twice the amount as compared to carbohydrates. And fats keep me warm too.

*disappears in a flash with smoke from all directions*

Germany: What the… *astonished beyond human limits* Ahem…. Ignore that, back to the lesson. What is digestion?

*France pops out of manhole* (wait…WHY IS THERE A MANHOLE IN A CLASS!)

France: Bonjour! *Chu~* Digestion, is something every animal and humans does. It is a very simple method of breaking down of large food molecules into smaller food molecules. Hmm, how do I put it *chu~* oh! I know! First I have England's scone butter and a metal spoon. The metal spoon is starch and when mixed with the butter, it shows a version of digestion. See? The metal spoon is corroding!

*France went back into manhole.*

*the whole class went silent*

Student 1: Doitsu- sensei, is this class cursed? We sure do have a lot of weirdoes around here…

Germany: Well… *Shocked beyond measures* I feel that the weirdoes are teaching the kids more than me… ok, Now I will be explaining you about *look around* more about the digestive system. Kids do you know what the digestive system is?

Student 2: It is where digestion occurs, sensei!

Germany: Correct! It has two major parts. First there is a long continuous tube called the alimentary canal.

Italy: Isn't it like a roller coaster? Or a slide?

Germany: AHEM! No! The alimentary canal is comprise of the mouth oesophagus, stomach, small intestine, large intestine and finally, the anus. It is about 9 m long

Italy: And the other part is the organs that join the alimentary canal. They are the liver, gall bladder and the pancreas.

Germany: it seems that you know something about science I guess.

Italy: not only that, these organs also provides enzymes which are needed for digestion.

Germany: AHA! Now we'll be moving onto enzymes!

Plz review. I feel that chap 10 was a failure… since no one reviewed. So if someone don't review smthg good about chap 10 I won't continued

Oh yeah, I chose Germany to teach today since other countries snatched his opportunity XD will they still do somehow. XD


	12. Digestion! Germany's weird lesson part 2

Germany: Enzymes are protein molecules that help to digest large food molecules into smaller ones. They speeds up the process of digestion. ITALY! STOP SLEEPING! *throws chalk at Italy's head*

Italy: Wah! XO

Germany: Now, tell me which enzyme breaks down which nutrient!

Italy: Noo! Don't hurt me XO!

*Giant Grandpa Rome appears over the sea.* (Wait a minute… Oh, never mind)

Grandpa Rome: _For every large food molecules_

_There is an enzyme to break it down_

_ And I will tell you now… What they are :D_

_ Carbohydrase turns Carbohydrates into.._

_Simple Sugars Oh yes it is_

_Now Protease turns Proteins into_

_Amino acid_

_Until Fats are left_

_But the Enzyme is called Lipase_

_And it turns Fats into Glycerol_

_And don't forget fatty acids_

_Now we have reached the end_

*Disappeared into thin air*

Italy: Grandpa Rome!

Germany: *loses balance and fell with a thud* This is… madness

*Greece pops out*

Greece: This is…spar…ta…..

*BOOM! CRASH!* *Wall cracked and exploded*

China: Ni hao! I will be continuing the rest. Aru~ First, the food is broken down into smaller pieces by the teeth. Then it is rolled into the bolus of food mixed with saliva by the tongue. And this is where Carbohydrates turns into maltose when the enzyme Salivary amylase breaks it down aru~!


	13. Life Science The world is WEird!

**Dear readers I will be writing about Life science. Dun worry, if you want a chap to be continued, juz tell me and I will continue it XD**

Germany: Ok Italy! Take out your life science textbook

Italy: *takes out book and read on*…

Germany:_ this boy is reading the textbook for once._ Ahem… Italy, attention…

*Italy looks up and stared at Germany*

America: Italy's a little strange today! KAHAHA Who cares, I'm the HERO!XD

*Prussia pops out*

Prussia: He certainly is not the pasta idiot right now. I'm AWESOME at deductions!

China: but… isn't it strange? He usually would be hyperactively saying pasta and run away from studies…

Poland: China, I like, thinks so too… It's like; he turned into a different person. It's like, totally freaky!

England: I think I can trace what made Italy act this way. *takes out crystal mirror*

France: Ohonhonhonhon~ Guess England is not that useless after all

England: Please don't do anything! If something goes wrong, this mirror can become a deadly time machine!

Italy: hmm… *think, think*

*all eyes in Italy*

Italy: Ve~! *shots out of his seat and force carried other countries along*

Germany: I knew this was coming!

Poland: I like totally knew that too.

England: Oh no! The mirror!

*everybody got sucked into mirror*

A while later…..

One stormy night….

Gregor Mendel: That was one weird dream…

Italy: Really? Tell me all about it! Ve~

Gregor Mendel: Ahh! *fell off bed* who are you and what are you doing here!

Canada: don't worry, we won't hurt you

Mendel: GAH! Ghost!

Canada: um… I'm Canada

France: Ohonhonhon~ Oh beloved Gregor, pleased to me you *winks at Mendel*

Italy: Mendel-san you are known as the Father of Genetics, tell me what you did

Mendel: well I studied peas and found that parents pass on some of their characteristics to their young. For short, we inherit our parents' genes

England: that explains everything. Grandpa Rome passed his high spirits to Italy! And I can't even imagine the person who passed his perverseness to you Francypants!

Prussia: Yes! And I got my awesomeness from my ancestors!

Germany: Gott… I'm dum enough to not know this coming

China: Really….

*mirror shines*

England: I think we are going into the future!

America, I can't wait to get out of here!

China: Wait! We are missing somebody!

England: Who?

*everybody grew silent*

Everyone: Where's RUSSIA!

Transported into 'another place'

Moments later…

*sun setting*

Germany: where are we…? *looks in front to see a wheat field.

Italy: Wah! Yay, I can make PASTA!

*Russia levitates out of forming magic circle*

Russia: Hi guys, where did you all go? I had a hard time trying to let that mirror take me into it… so I hit it with my faucet.

England: Bloody hell! You…What! You destroyed the outside portal!

America: Chill! England, Chill!

On the other hand

Italy: Yay! I'll take some wheat!

Germany: gott!

Scarecrow pops out of field.

Scarecrow: wait! Do you know how the farmer tends to all the things in this field?

Italy: No…

America: I know! They use air planes to spray fertilizers and such!

Scarecrow: that is correct! But do you know why these are so fresh and appetizing?

Canada: Because of Genetic Engineering?

Scarecrow: Spot on! By the way, why can I see through you?

Canada: Never mind that. Continue, oh, what is the date today by the way?

Scarecrow: Well now is 1960.

Everyone: WHAT!

Scarecrow: oh well. Now follow me. Genetic Engineering is the moving of genes from one type of organism to the another. We introduced the desirable characteristics from one organism and introduce it in the genetic material of the cell.

England: Basically, its GM food which is done for their profit of having pest and disease resistant crops, lean meat and more milk… Just money

Russia: I guess so! Well nevermind that. There are bioethics or knowing right from wrong. Well killing everyone is not wrong for me

China:….

*Mirror shines*

England: Yes! We are moving forward!

America: Horray!

….

Russia: I don't think we are back yet. ^J^ but, now I think we traveled to another dimension. Everything is white here.

femaleRussia: Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm your parallel You! Although you didn't know that you are meeting me, I do. *optimistic*

America: What is this!

Femerica: Yo… Still eating burgers…eh? I'm sick and tired… of them…

FemItaly: Everybody, Listen UP! No Eating Dancing or any casual activities! OI! ITALY, DROP THAT PASTA and CONCENTRATE! *throws grenade*

Germany: She's so strict!

FemGermany: Beer, wurst I love them. Yahoo! The stars are so beautiful!

FemChina: I really don't like the looks of it. AND NO arus!

China: aru?...

England: OH NO!

FemEngland: No sarcasm Please. *neat shiny silky hair* Oh, England, join us . Help your self to the tea France

France: What a nice lady England! Hehe

Wing glass crashes onto France's head.

France: Who did that!

FemFrance: You dare do something to my little sister, you will die!

FemEngland: Oh, Onee-Chan!

FemFrance: Ingirisu chan! *hugs*

France and England Wide eyes and shocked beyond compare.*

Japan: Oh my. Well. What do we have to learn today?

FemJapan: Well, its simple! The study of our science and genes is science.

FemPoland: Yes, and first, It creates better nutritional value in food! 

FemPrussia: It produces more effective medicine

Prussia: Cool!

FemPrussia: Oh its nothing…

*shocked Prussia*

Grandma Rome: And Lastly it create better medical therapy and treatment, such as cell therapy. Italy! No slacking!

**The reason why I wrote this. I was thinking of Inuyasha when I was plotting. Then while plotting Genetic Engineering, I came across my bro, watching the Wizard of Oz…lolXD And the parallel world comes from me thinking Random stuffsXD BTW…. I'm Being STALKED ONLINE! XO**


	14. Life Science I hate FATE! XO

Middle of forest*

Germany: I came across something of which I'll call a situation.

Italy: Oh! It's Doitsu's kitty! *runs forward to grab it*

America: No! Don't touch it! It's a clone!

England: A what?

France: A clone. Cloning is the creation of cells or whole animals using the DNA from a single parent, bypassing the normal process of reproduction. XD *Chu~*

England: so are America and Canada cloned?

France: seems so~

Canada:…

America: I absolutely object the idea of me getting cloned or being a clone! Besides he doesn'r even act like me at all! I won't have another hero besides me! XO

Prussia: A clone doesn't need to be exactly like the one who he or she was cloned into. A clone may look like the one he or she is cloned into but the way they think, their actions and their gender might be different!

America: but…

England: well, Clones are naturally produced by natural means. Such as, being born in the shape of identical twins. And the first mammal to be cloned is a sheep. Clones may age prematurely and have health problems.

America: I'm not sick, as you can see!

Canada: another thing that clones have difficulty in is finding social identity.

Poland: the mirror!

England: yes!

America: Here we go!

**I have to say, there was a misunderstanding between my dad and me… I answered a chat from my friend and pops oh dainty saw it and started accusing me! ME! Of lying! I was like thinking, "I know this is a misunderstanding so let's get this over with" half trying not to roll my eyes. I would have appreciated things to go in a more, pleasant, polite, relaxed and understandable way of solving things and not those medieval "Off with your head style". And I feel like a Eunuch running about to and fro with no choice in my life (boring, tiring and Bla Bla Bla) in the Qing Dynasty! Thank Goodness there isn't Qianlong nor those old creepy emperors. Ha…. How would it feel like if I leave this world?**

**By the way… Germany**

**Adolf Hitler= My Dad (literally, I'm starstruck long time ago)**


	15. Life Science Genes And Heredity

Italy: Hello, everyone rise and shine

Germany: Where the heck are we? *looks around to find strands of DNA swirling around*

Italy: We are in the DNA dimension. You know what the topic is about right Germany?

Germany: Uh huh, Think I might know some on it. Let's see, it is our genes that determine out physical character. For Italy, his genes determine that Pasta loving face.

England: Now its my turn! The packing of genes may not be the same as packing presents but..

Finland pops out*

Finland: for the packing part, allow me to explain. Genes are in DNA which is coiled and condensed into Chromosomes. Its like using plastic threads (DNA) Coiling them into a large rope and heating it into one strong firm rope

England: How did you get here?

Finland: I don't know… At first I was happy delivering presents when a green light engulfed my sleigh.

England: well drop that. You forgot histones that assist in DNA packing.

Finland: oh, well I doubt France could do any better.

France: Anyone called this gentleman? *Chu~* I will tell you about Heredity. You remember Gorgeous Mendel Oji san? He was the first to give an acceptable explanation of the mechanism of heredity, which is the Difference and The similarities between organisms. For example, England has rough hair, ulgy complexion and hairy eyebrows while I am so gorgeous with my silky hair and fine looks.

England: Shut it you Bloody Git! Now is my turn. A gene is a small segment of DNA in a chromosome where a piece of genetic information is stored. Maybe I can split the atoms with that and blow France forever! Abracadabra!

*Russia came out of magic circle*

England: I have to say I made a mistake. Well the next feature of a gene is that it controls the development of a certain character. Well, I still don't know what Russia's gene is doing.

Russia: Don't mention it. I will explain the rest. The alternate form of a gene is called alleles. DNA comes in 2 strands. ! Nucleotide makes up each strand. Or is it Nuclear waste England?

England: Uh… Um…

Russia: Each Nucleotide/Nuclear waste? Is made up of Phosphate group (remember it as Poland) and Sugar group, (Switzerland) and Nitrogenous Base or term it as Norway. Wow, Norway consists of Adenine (America) Thymine (Taiwan) Guanine(Germany) and Cytosine (canada)

America+Taiwan and Germany+Canada.

Poland: There are like 23 pairs of chromosomes in normal humans. 22 of them totally are normal chromosomes that determines the traits of a person. While the other one is called the sex chromosomes.

France: That's where I come in. The male sex chromosome is called XY aor Xx while the female is XX. They resulted the difference in their physical features, behaviour and structure.

**Well what do you know, the problem is partially solved I think. well who cares. I can write my Spelltalia And that's what it matters. This maybe slow but its effective when u want to revise again XD**


	16. Christmas Specials J

On the first day of Christmas, my Finland sent to me

America in a pear tree

On the second day of Christmas, my Finland sent to me

Two English scones

America in a pear tree

On the third day of Christmas, my Finland gave to me

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the fourth day of Christmas, my Finland sent to me

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the fifth day of Christmas, my Finland sent to me

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the sixth day of Christmas, my Finland sent to me

Six Japanese Samurais

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the seventh day of Christmas, my Finland sent to me

Seven German beers

Six Japanese Samurais

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the eighth day of Christmas, my Finland sent to me

Eight Italian lovers

Seven German beers

Six Japanese Samurais

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the ninth day if Christmas, my Finland sent to me

Nine Spanish Bulls

Eight Italian lovers

Seven German beers

Six Japanese Samurais

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the tenth day of Christmas, my Finland gave to me

Ten Russians Killing

Nine Spanish Bulls

Eight Italian lovers

Seven German beers

Six Japanese Samurais

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Finland gave to me

Eleven Turkeys roasted

Ten Russians Killing

Nine Spanish Bulls

Eight Italian lovers

Seven German beers

Six Japanese Samurais

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Finland gave to me

Twelve Polish crossdressing

Eleven Turkeys roasted

Ten Russians Killing

Nine Spanish Bulls

Eight Italian lovers

Seven German beers

Six Japanese Samurais

Five Canadian ghosts

Four Chinese woks

Three French perverts

Two English scones

And America in a pear tree

**What happened to REVIEWS! XO Uwahhh…. By the way… Enjoy!**


	17. Halloween Specials for all readers

Note: This chapter contains quotes made in real life and recollections of people's dreams. Enjoy this Magical moment of Magic (lol) filled with your favorite hetalia characters.

Halloween special for readers (\(^0^)/ Enjoy)

Chat 1 [England and Poland]

Title: The Unicorn….

Narrator: this is a unicorn, it looks like a horse but it has a horn or… a spike perhaps on its head. Hm… I wonder whom it belongs to…

Poland: *walks down path* Its like so boring, pony… Eh! Pony look it's a unicorn!

*walks towards Unicorn*

Poland: So majestic! But it seriously lacks something… *unconsciously painted the unicorn pink*

*England pops out*

England: Bloody Hell! What did you do to my unicorn!

Poland: England, you should like chill. I just painted it pink.

England: You wanker! Who the hell are you to paint my unicorn without my permission!

Poland: I am like, the supreme ruler of the meat ball eating unicorns! *rode away into sunset on Nyan Cat*

Narrator: *Facepalm…*

England: Why that bastard! *mounted Pegasus in Britannia costume* I shall seek revenge for my utterly destroyed Unicorn! *followed Poland with a magic wand*

Pony and Pink unicorn stares at each other.

Unicorn: our owners are idiots…

Pony: seriously…

**Author's note: this was Samantha Hui's dream. Well not exactly the dream but the modified version. She dreamed that she was teasing an annoying guy in our class when he suddenly bursted out saying "You cannot tease me anymore for I am the supreme ruler of the meat ball eating unicorns. And I dreamed about the whole plot XD**

Chat 2 [England and America]

Title: Real or not real

Fairy: Happy Halloween, England

Vampire: Happy Halloween England

Magical Beings: Happy Halloween England

England: Aw.. x3 how sweet, you came to me just for that? Thank you.

America: hey France, England's speaking to himself again.

France: Guess the numbers of failures when trying to look elegant like me have gotten straight into the head *twirls around with roses all over* poor him, if only he had listened to Oni chan….

England: I am normal you idiots!

America: No you're not

England: Yes I am!

America: then why are you talking to nobody?

England: I am not talking to nobody! I am talking to my magical friends you blockhead

America: Magical beings don't exist!

England: they do!

America: How do you know they do?

England: How do you know they don't?

America: I can't see them, I can't feel them, I can't hear them so they do not exist.

England: If I was to say things in your logic, then I can't see your brain, I can't feel your brain, I can't hear your brain, so you have no brain, Stupid!

Others: this is getting out of hand…..

**Author's note: the argument (except France) really happened life before my eyes**

Chat 3 [England and France]

China: England, France… You two really need to get along *irritated* you come to my home and start fighting with each other ARU! Then you guys made a mess! Aiyah! My porcelain vases! Grrr…..

England: l|… Um… I'm really sorry

France: me too, mon ami…

China: A sorry won't do aru! You too get along or no more house visits!

France and England stares at each other…

China: for starters you should watch Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia.

England: What!

China: Now England… *pulls out dress just like Chibitalia's*

England: NOOOOOO!

Narrator: after a battle where the three shed blood, tears and sweat, England was defeated and had to wear the dress and act like Chibitalia. But if you ask me, it's quite disgusting… with blood, tears sweat…

China: Start acting aru!

England and France run towards each other

France: Ingrisu~

England: Fransu~

France: Ingirisu~

England: Fransu~

France: Ingirisu~ *chu~*

England: *back to reality* Why you! *POW!* (punches France in the stomach)

France: What the *toot*

Me: lol that was expected…

**This is yet another dream of Samantha Hui… Of me and a very annoying guy XD**

Chat 4 [Russia and China]

Title: The Butterflies

Russia: China, Why can't I visit your room? It's been months since I last saw it.

China: Uh… it's out of bounds aru

Russia: Why? Kolkol

China: Because I have moved house

Russia: Where? Kolkolkol

China: To Lalaland infested with meat eating carnivorous butterflies.

Me: one word… lol

**My friend Samantha Hui asked me why she can't go into my room. I have no answer to that question and she said "I think I know! It's simply infested with meat eating carnivorous butterflies."**

Funny Joke...

After the Earth has been cleaned and can support life again, the people from outer space came back to Earth to colonize it when they saw America dancing with cockroaches in a tarzan suit…

The world may be gone but America lives XD

Chat 4 [Russia and America]

America: I can climb Mt Everest!

Russia: good for you...

America: And not only that, I can jump down from it too! Bet you can't do that!

Russia: May be, but if you can accomplish that, I will attend your funeral, kolkol

Me: -_- Gosh…

**This was a real life event**

Halloween Special Story!

_The Boogieman_

The boogieman, the sound of it's name have set fear in the hearts of many children. Legend says that it kidnaps bad children and takes them to his realm which no one would want to be…. In America they say he scratches at the window, In the Pacific Northwest, he may manifest in "green fog". In other places, he hides or appears from under the bed or in the closet and tickles children when they go to sleep at night. It is said that a wart can be transmitted to someone by the bogeyman.

But now a day…. Most children are no longer afraid of him, and still do not believe in him. Poor Bogey… One night…

The sleepless child went down to the kitchen, in his over sized pajamas with blue stripes. He open the refrigerator's door and started gulping down a bottle of milk. Then suddenly a horrendous creature emerged from the refrigerator. It was none other than the Bogeyman.

Bogeyman: Boo!

Child: Ahh!

Bogeyman: Hahahaha! You shall pay for your crimes!

Child: Oh please, I don't believe in that stuff *slams refrigerator's door* If you want to scare somebody, go scare my brother.

Bogeyman: Huh…? But you should be sleeping! Or else…

Child: Okay Okay! I'm sleeping!

Bogeyman: *scratches head* kids these days aren't afraid of me anymore… When I was young, I had my glory days scaring daylights out of England… Aha! I'll relive those Glory Days!

Child: Quit Blabbering! I'm trying to sleep!

In the Bogeyman world

Bogeyman: The first thing I need to do is to go to the place England is residing in.

At the world meeting

America: Today, I will introduce you the TV that can be channeled to all parts of the world! It has a lot of functions such as making a person levitate. *pressed one button*

*England flew out of his chair and hit the ceiling*

England: You Wanker! Put me down!

America: Okay! *presses another button*

England: AHHHHH! *falls down and fainted*

Bogeyman: This is my chance.

Bogeyman's face appeared on the TV

France: What kind of atrocious looking thing is that?

Bogeyman: I am the Bogeyman! *did some scary moves*

America: Cool! I want to see that part again! *pressed rewind* *pressed Fast forward*

Bogeyman: Stop! Um may I know where England is?

America: Sure! England! *Shakes England to death*

England: What?

America: the TV wants to talk to you.

Bogeyman: hello England.

England: Hello TV.

*Bogeyman realized he's still in the TV and went out of it*

England: You are Bogeyman!

Bogeyman: Glad you remembered, and I'm here to have some fun!

England: as if I'll let you! Santra Ballad Nita San! *magic circle appears and green lights shot at bogeyman.

Bogeyman: You can't harm me with that measly thing! *jumps out of window* I shall scare everyone and I will!

England: I'm just wondering if you could…

Bogeyman: Haha! Now everyone shall be afraid of me! The most fearsome! Let's see, who's house I should scare… hehehe… Aha! America was under England's rule for quite a while, he might be scared of me after all.

At America's house

The house was dark and the sound of chainsaw cutting wood was emitting from the dark room, lit by only one candle light…

Bogeyman: hehehe… I will scare the daylights out of America! *turns into a large bear like monster* Grrr…! Bwahahahahaha! Ame…ri..ca…

America: *turns around holding the chainsaw* Yes? *smiley face*

Bogeyman: yikes!

America: *went near bogeyman with chainsaw* You asked for me? How can I help you?

Bogeyman: I will take you away to the underworld for you have done many bad things in this world!

America: Aww! *eyes lit up* Teddy! Cute! *grabs Bogeyman by the hand and swings around*

Bogeyman: Woah! Stop! Stop! I give up!

And with that, he ran away from the house of America.

In the bogey realm

Bogeyman: that was scary! Wait a minute, I'm the bogeyman! I'm supposed to scare people, not be scared of them!

With that, the bogeyman set off to the house of Canada.

**Author: If I were him, I would have given up… but a story must continue for readers to enjoy and more torturing for poor bogey BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**

At Canada's house

Bogeyman: this time I won't fail!

In the kitchen was a sound of something being chopped on the chopping board.

Bogeyman: *pops out of ceiling* I will kill you! HAHAHAHA… *realize no one was there* Huh, where did that guy go?

Canada: May I help you?

Bogeyman: Woah! *looks behind* how did you get there! Never mind *Turns into Octopus Monster* I shall take you to my realm! Huh? *realized that Canada is missing* Where did he go?

Canada: I'm right here!

Bogeyman: Ahhh! How did you….. *jumps back*

*chopper that Canada was holding accidentally dropped onto one of bogeyman's tentacles*

Bogeyman: Ow! Ouch! Ahh! That's it, I'm outta here!

Poor Bogey flew straight back to his realm in pain.

Canada: Kumajiro, looks like we will have octopus tentacle for dinner *looks at bogeyman's chopped off tentacle*

Back at bogeyman's realm

Bogeyman: What… What was that…. *his arm was full of bandages* Damn it, I haven't scared anyone yet! I may not have luck in these two houses but I will triumph in others! Next house will be China's.

And off he went…

**Author:****He****never****learns****does****he****…****?**

AtChina'shouse

The air was still and peaceful. Everywhere, it was painted gold, yellow and red and an oriental aura creates a comfortable place. But at the middle of the room was a beautiful, prized hello kitty's head.

Bogeyman: Hmm… where is that China? Maybe it's that trick again. I must be careful.

*came across hello kitty doll*

Bogeyman: What's this? A doll… It really lacks something. *unconsciously draws a mouth*

China: *pops out* Aiyah! What the hell did you do to my hello kitty aru! *starts hitting bogeyman with the hello kitty doll*

Bogeyman: Stop! I'll erase it! *the ink smudged and it could never be erased again*

China: Aiyah! You bad guy, get out of my house aru! *smacks Bogeyman with his wok*

And Bogeyman flew out of China's roof and China lived happily ever after.

**Author: three words. He deserved it. XD**

Back at bogeyman realm

Bogeyman: How come I haven't scared anyone? This is so unfair…. Hmm… I mustn't give up! Next will be France's house. This better turn out fine…

**Author: just give up…. I have a bad, bad feeling about this…XD**

At France's house

The atmosphere was simply perverted… the warm feeling filled with the scent of roses and rose petals strewn all over the place was expected. But it sometimes make some one unconscious from nosebleeds.

Bogeyman: this stinks… Look, that's France. *hides behind the pillar*

France: Pierre, today was so boring…

Bogeyman: Now is my chance. *turns in to a girl in disguise*

**Author: It's a bad choice if you ask me…**

Bogeyman: Hello monsieur France.

France: What a cute girl. Come to big brother France.

Bogeyman: Okay… 'This is getting too easy'

France: Here, wear this. *puts a blue dress on bogeyman*

Bogeyman: What the hell! 

France: And this, and this. *puts make up and lipstick* See, you look so cute *placed him in front of a mirror*

Bogeyman: No way! What the hell did you do to me!

France: And now the grand finale. *chu~* lets become one~ *started pulling at the dress*

Bogeyman: I'm outta here!

**Author: I was expecting that… pfft…**

Back at bogeyman realm

After that incident, the bogeyman was terrified and he shuts himself under many mattresses for 48 hours.

48 hours later…

Bogeyman: *shivers* people are scary… so scary… Let's see, who else I still have to scare…. Poland… Hmm… he seems harmless.

**Author: the games starting, guys XD**

Poland: Pony! It's like 3 hours since you have gone! Where do you go!

Pony: *neighs*

Bogeyman: This is my chance… hehehe…

*appears upside down in front of Poland*

Bogeyman: BOO!

Poland: Boo? Seriously, bogey, grow up. It's like the 21st century, mister. As Poland, I advice you to be more poised and be gentleman like. See? Isn't this Pony so cute? * changes Bogeyman's outfit into a pink shirt and trousers*

Bogeyman: What the hell? Never mind, I will take you to the underworld! *large glowing portal appeared*

Poland: like, seriously? I wouldn't step in there even if you threaten me

Bogeyman: Go in, or else I will invade you with my army!

Poland: Make me *presses a remote*

*Ground levitated from its place and Poland flew away*

Bogeyman: Oh my….goodness…

*phone from nowhere rang*

Bogeyman: Hello?

Poland: Haha, I like totally made you lose the game didn't I? Swabambambambambambam!

Bogeyman: uh…..

**Author: lol**

At Bogeyman realm

Bogeyman: that was crazy. What's with all these people? I must not let my hopes down. The next person might be my liking! HAHAHAHAHA

**Author: He's got strong determination… that will lead to his doom that is… -_-**

At Germany's place

Bogeyman: Hmm, I must not be like last time. This time, I must be cool and composed. And, hatch a devilish plan. Fufufu

Germany: What the hell are you doing snooping around my house? *shot bogeyman with a rail gun.*

Bogeyman: Stop! Stop!

Germany: No excuses, drop twenty, NOW!

Bogeyman: Okay… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… I'm tired!...

Germany: I said faster! My grandma can do better than this!

Bogeyman: I'm tired…

Germany: Then freshen up *pours cold water on bogeyman*

Bogeyman: Oe… I'm out of here this instant!

And bogey left Germany once and for all.

**Author: I was expecting that a long time ago… =D**

Bogeyman: I've had enough, now let's get this over with… there's only three more house to visit… Aha, Japan.

**Author: Oh brother…..**

Bogeyman: hehehe…

Japan, was sitting in the middle of the room.

Bogeyman: Bwahahahahahaha…

Japan: What the hell are you! Behave at once!

Bogeyman: huh? 

Japan: you must be calm and composed.

Bogeyman: I am…?

Japan: Breathe in, and out. And fall into a deep deep trance.

Bogeyman: ok…

And with that, bogeyman floated out of the house…

Bogeyman: I DIDN'T GET TO SCARE ANYONE!

SomewhereonEarth

Bogeyman: Damn… the last one… Is Russia… this better work…

At Russia's house

Bogeyman: His house seems harmless…

*knock, knock*

Russia: yes? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol*dark scary aura…*

Bogeyman: Eep!

*grabs bogeyman into his house* you know what happened right?

Narrator: and that was last time bogeyman was ever seen again. The end.

**Author: That's all folk! XD **

**Oh, thank you for reading. And please review…. And the reason why I wasn't updating is because I was thinking of all the plots and make readers have an enjoyable long story to read. So you better review or else (just kidding XD)**


	18. Ramatalia for u

Hello to all readers. I am now back from Burma, refreshed and many wonderful stories in store. XD For today, I have Ramatalia. A hetalia version of Ramayana. If you do not know what Ramayana is 'Go Google It' ^J^ 

Ramatalia part 1

Malaysia as Rama

Indonesia as Lahksmana

Random person as Old sage

Belarus as demon tratika

It was an eerie forest. The aura of death filled this place as Prince Rama and his companions followed the old sage's directions. The forest was deathly cold. The thick branches blocked all light passing through and gave the impression of night… It was…

Malaysia: Ok, you can stop at the intro dude… Indonesia…

Indonesia: hmm?

Malaysia: Think about how we got here…

Indonesia: well Singapore sent us here…

Malaysia: That's not it! That damn annoying sister of mine have to kidnap all of us and forced us to go on a journey to India's lost temples and you know what? She got us in trouble again by opening the 'Do not open' book. AND WE GOT OURSELVES ACTING OUT RAMAYANA INSIDE THE BOOK!

Indonesia: well, that was sweet of her to provide us a free trip though. Well, at least, you don't see her it's fine right?

Malaysia sighed and looked at the old sage in his sixties, in front of him.

Malaysia: Old man, how long are we walking… this place is so lonely, nothing lives here…

The old sage sighed.

Old sage: this place used to be a very prosperous place. There was a village, in the woods that lived in peace, until the demon tratika and her son put it to ruins…. By eating them alive…

Malaysia: If I were to cut it short, they made reservations and thought this place was a buffet with free flow.

Indonesia: well, it is, isn't it?

Old sage: you young men are not what I had expected but, nonetheless, you must slay the demon Tratika

Malaysia and Indonesia: did you just say…. SLAY!

Malaysia: I can't do that! She's a woman, don't you know the universal term 'Ladies First'? She's going to sue me for assault!

Indonesia: and I haven't killed anyone before, I puke at the sight of blood.

Old sage: Young men, this Tratika that we spoke of is no woman, but a demon in disguise. She has eaten men, women, children, the aged and the sages. Not killing her is unfair. Now follow my chants *chanting"

Belarus: SHUT THE HELL UP! FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU, big brother come out now… or else…..

Malaysia: isn't that…. Giant Belarus…..? Now we have kicked the bucket

Narrator: the demon Tratika emerged from the dark forest. She was as big as a mountain. The sight of her was atrocious and frightening….

Indonesia: I agree with the narrator for the first time…

Malaysia: Shut it… if we don't finish her we are finished…

Indonesia: Uh…*shoots arrow* *looks at where the arrow landed* Malaysia, you might not want to know it but the arrow struck her breast…

Malaysia: Idiot!

Old sage: Use the magic (I dunno) !

Malaysia: WHAT! I forgot…..

Belarus: Everybody get lost! *flaming eyes* (picks up a tree to throw at Malaysia)

Malaysia: Well I'll try this chant. 'Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!' *shoots arrow*

The atrocious demon was finally defeated. The end.

Malaysia: that was fast. If only it was that easy to get rid of Belarus in real life….

Indonesia: well, at least we didn't see Singapore. *optimistic* Ugh… I need to puke…..

**Later…**

Old Sage: you are given these divine weapons. Use them well.

Malaysia: this means more battle…..

Tratika's son: I will AVENGE MY MOTHER!

Malaysia: Here comes Mommy's boy…

Indonesia: That didn't take long…

Tratika's son: I will kill you!

Malaysia: oh really *takes out gun*

*Bang*

Indonesia: woah, he turned into air…

Malaysia: now let's get going….

**Mithila City**

Announcer: Listen, all citizens. This is the mightiest bow on the face of the Earth. The one who can lift it will have the hand in marriage of Princess Sita.

Malaysia: Not worth it… *yawn*

Indonesia: look, it's a kris at the middle of the path.

Malaysia: Kris! (Malay sword)

*Malaysia walked into the middle of an elephant parade.*

**Ramayana part two**

Singapore as Sita

Singapore: *yawn* This is boring! Why can't I play other roles! Being Sita is the worst! I wanna PLAY!

Maid: my lady, please do not act this way…

Singapore: BUT I WANT TO! You guys locked me inside my room, confiscated all my army tanks and computers and chained me from head to toe! I've had enough! * pushes elephant driver off* CHARGE! XD

Meanwhile…

Malaysia: This is… This is… the most divine kris, I've ever

*elephants trumpeting*

Singapore: Out of the way! Hahahahahahahaahahha

Malaysia: did I hear my Nightmare…?

Singapore: What are you looking at! *sprays Malaysia with water from the elephant.*

Malaysia: Gross… SINGAPORE!

Singapore: Maid, make sure that you kidnap him and bring him to the competition.

Maid: yes, my lady

Two burly guards tied Malaysia and put him onto the elephant.

Malaysia: let me go!

Singapore: Malaysia :D Can you do me a favour?

Malaysia: What? 

Singapore: you must lift the bow for me ok?

Malaysia: I am not going to the competion!

Singapore: If you don't *I'll simply throw you into the sea.

Malaysia: Ugh… Why is this happening…?

**At the competition…**

The princes tried and tried to lift the metal bow but to no avail…

Singapore: Well, its just a metal and magnet trick. Fufu!

Narrator: That's cheating!

Singapore: Don't worry! Oh, here comes Malaysia! Malaysia, lift the bow for me ok?

Malaysia: Like hell….

*three knifes shoot out of no where*

Malaysia: Eep! *Lifts Bow easily* Happy now! * Throws at Singapore*

The bow broke into two…

Malaysia: This is the worst…..


	19. poetalia  England's wonderful aunt

Before I give you the real story, I wish to share with you this remarkable story that seems to occur in my dream…

England woke up from his bed as the rays of warm golden sun shone throught the dark blue curtain blinds.

England: I wonder what mails I have.

*walks his way to mail box*

There was a white frail envelope tucked neatly inside the rusty, brown mail box. It was the only mail and it seems to emit a bad aura from it…

*opens envelope*

Letter: Dear Nephew England, this is your aunt…

England: I have an aunt?

Letter: I'll be visiting you with suitable gentlemen that you will squeal with delight over.

England: Huh…? Why should I squeal for? It's a uncivilized behaviour for a typical British gentleman.

*doorbell rings*

Aunt: I'm here!

England: Oh Aunt! *opens door*

Aunt: My dear England… I brought a nice suitor for you! Meet Germany!

England: Bloody hell! Why should I marry him! He is so burly and strict and worst of all he's a guy…

Germany: Can you let me go now? England do something about your aunt… she body slammed me out of a sudden and knocked me into sleep… Then I got here! Gott, how long do you need to torture me!

England: Aunt… Release him… I don't Like that guy…

Aunt: hmm, it's a good thing I came prepared

*China popped out*

China: Help me aru! Mad western woman tried to strangle me and brought me here! AIYAH England! How could you do that to your ally!

England: This has nothing to do with me for sure! This lady here shows up with all the people; guys to be exact ; and asked me to marry them… Aunt, I don't want any of them…please go back… 

Aunt: Hmm, A wise choice, that I always have spare 

*Russia pops out*

England: Hell no! I'll be murdered on my wedding day! I'm a guy, aunt! Not gay like francy pants!

Russia: How did I get here. Who ever did this to me should be cut into pieces, minced, sliced and all the intestines gushing out from the neatly yet bloody slit stomach by a chain saw.

England soul leaked*

England:Aunt….

Aunt: hmm no choice

*pulled a zipper from the top of her head.*

And out came France!

England: …3 2 1 ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

***my dreams… nothing is weirder…***

France: oh come on England! Your'e such a no fun.

England: Thank you for your comment but I want peace and quiet…

France: Aww, *twirls around and turns into a butler costume and gives England a rise*

England: Revolting

France: Roses are red, Violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you... *chu!*

England: just get out of my house!

France: no, until you recite a poem.

England: Well, *shows fist * Roses are red Violets are blue. After this punch, you'll be black and blue!

France: Ack! China help!

China: Come on England! Enjoy the fun. Let me recite, mine says, Roses are red Violets are blue. England punches France, and so he flew.

France: That's worse..! Russia, any help…? Eek, wrong help…

Russia: Well, I created this. Bloodshed is red, Kols create blue, the knife that you see will plunge into you!

France: YIKES! Roses are red, Violets are blue, Santa is fat and so are you!

Finland: That's an insult! *letter from the North Pole*

Japan: Well, Roses are red, that's acceptable. Violets are blue but not freaking purple.

France: America, help!

America: well mince goes like are red Scones are you, If you eat one. You'll definitely turn blue!

England: Why you!

And you know what happen right? So the argument was stewed! Lol… no humor..

**For people who wants Ramatalia, I'm writing and building ideas. But seemed to get the wrong ones like buying a wife, who asks for a present that gos from 1 to a 100 , a weighing machine. Good bye folks XD**


	20. Histalia Singapore NIHON VS IGGY

Today is Singapore's history! HAHHAHAA …..*ahem*

Ok, do you know the Japanese occupation of Singapore?

It's a fun journey so stay tuned ^_^

WW2

The time is in crisis!

*alarms going off*

Soldier: men! We have to defend Singapore!

Singapore: defend me? Wow! Are we going to court? Are we? Are we?

England: no, we are not. Now go to your bed.

Singapore: Okay! ^_^

Minutes later….

England: Japan seems to be aiming for Singapore this time. Emden (German warship) have given us a lot of trouble before I threw one of my scones in, and now its Japan?

Soldier: the canons and other battle gears are placed in For canning, Pasir Panjang sir.

England: Hahahaha, yes, very well indeed. With the latest technology of canons and ammunitions facing the sea, no Japanese warship can endure such power! Singapore have become absolutely impenetrable! Now all I have to do is to watch the sea and wait for the Japanese to arrive!

Hours later….

England: that's very slow of them, they are not here…

Soldier: England! Emergency! Japan is emerging from the north of Singapore, not the south!

England: WHAT!

*phone rings*

Japan: hello England.

England: ugh… *looks through binoculars*

Narrator: let's see, Japan and his army was riding on…. BICYCLES

England: what the… bloody… Start the fire!

England puts his scones into one of the canons. The scones bombed the bridge connection to Singapore.

Japan: Ready, take speed, set! GO!

*and they start rebuilding the bridge*

England: Bloody hell!

*phone rings again*

Japan: I have taken control of your water supply, surrender or Singapore dies.

England: Alright! Spare Singapore!

Narrator: Idiot. According to history, Japan had 30 000 men while England has 50 000 plus. The Japanese were dead tired as they have crossed the whole of South East Asia on Bicycles. They put up an act of being strong. Guess it was April fool's day for England…

England: what the…

Japan: *emotionlessly* peace :D


	21. Chibirisu Special

**The memoirs of Chibirisu in school**

**This is something that I have achieved out of my annoyingness**

**Teacher:** *writing a lesson on the board*

**Chibirisu:** what's the lesson?

**Teacher:** *looks at him in surprise* You're actually on time, ?

**Chibirisu:** I'm always on time

**Teacher:** *looks at his roster* These 5 tardies beg to differ.

**Chibirisu:** go on

**Teacher:** *sighs* Anyway...on with the lesson. We'll be discussing Romeo and Juliet.

**Chibirisu:** *looks around* I feel a really overwhelming pervertic presence just now...

**Teacher:** *looks around the class* How many of you believe in "love at first sight"? *some hands go up*

**Chibirisu:** Not me for sure

**Chibirisu:** I already had my first sight and it was horrible

**Teacher:** *laughs a bit* To me, Romeo and Juliet is a bad sad twisted little tale instead of the great romantic story people think it to be...*most of the girls look confused*

**Chibirisu:** who cares about it being twisted?

**Chibirisu:** people enjoy it as much as people enjoy it

**Teacher:** *looks at him* If you insist on mumbling , do so elsewhere. *continues* Example #1 Romeo is fickle.

**Chibirisu:** sure is

**Chibirisu:** *sips tea*

**Teacher:** Skipping past the riot in the streets of Verona...*looks at him* If you must drink that go outside .

**Chibirisu:** I'm sorry, but if you want a grade from me, better let tea in *smiles*

**Chibirisu:** *sips more tea*

**Teacher:** *sighs* Whatever...skipping past the fight scene Benvolio, Romeo's cousin is seen comforting him while he weeps of unrequited love from Juliet's cousin Rosaline.

**Chibirisu:** Boy, this guy hasn't found tea.

**Chibirisu:** and Dr. Pepper

**Teacher:** *glares at him* Leave now...

**Chibirisu:** No can't do

**Chibirisu:** I paid for this course

**Teacher:** *growls* Then don't talk when i'm lecturing!

**Chibirisu:** fine

**Teacher:** *huffs* 10 minute break everyone...*goes to sit at his desk*

**Chibirisu:** Ok

**Teacher:** Especially you, ...I wish for you not to return. You claim to be a gentleman but you're quite rude.

**Chibirisu:** Teacher, are you sort of French?

**Teacher:** *slams his hand on his desk* OUT! GET OUT NOW!

**Chibirisu:** That in particular is not a very nice way to treat a student

**Chibirisu:** you are just expressing your opinion

**Teacher:** You paid for this course, Kiddo. Deal with it.

**Chibirisu:** Okay, and that comes with a complaint letter to the authority and me terrorizing you.

**Chibirisu:** *smiles*

**Teacher:** Ehh? You don't scare me. *turns in his chair* You're just an uptight English brat...who can't even pay attention to his native literature...

**Chibirisu:** Who says I'm not paying attention, I'm just genetically incapable of shutting my mouth

**Teacher:** My apologies, you're a rude English brat who refuses to shut up in class...

**Chibirisu:** It's not my fault that my Grandma don't shut up

**Chibirisu:** inheritance, good old teacher

**Chibirisu:** inheritance

teacher

teacher

Aww... he fainted

**Teacher:** *smacks him*

**Chibirisu:** Ow

*rubs head*

Scone catapult! *mauled teacher with a rain of scones*


End file.
